Time to let go
by liten-sam
Summary: an old friend comes to visit and Harm takes a decision about his future


_**Time to let go**_ ****

**_Disclaimer_**: the characters used in this story (with the exception of Cathy) are property of Belisarius Production. "Someone like you" is property of its author.

**Chapter 1**

**1900 ZULU (1400 EST)**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Commander Rabb?" Lt. j.g. Harriet Roberts was standing at the door of Harm's office.

"What is it Harriet?" asked Harm, pointing at the box she was holding.

"It just came in for you." Answered Harriet, holding the box out to him.

"Just put it over there on the chair, "instructed Harm from behind a pile of folders.

**0030 ZULU (1930 EST)**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Finished!" Harm exclaimed. He had finally managed to get through all the files. Just then, he looked over to the chair and saw the box that Harriet had brought him earlier that day.

Harm wondered what it could be. He took the box, sat back in his chair and started to unwrap it. All the wrapping paper gone, he found himself with a children's book in his hands:

_The Gold Stone by Catherine J. Parker._

"Cathy…" whispered Harm and flipped the book open. There was a dedication:

To my best friend, who never let me down, and helped me realise my dream. Love, Cathy

Harm was sitting there with a boyish grin on his face and daydreaming. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Major Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie standing at his door.

"Earth to Rabb…do you read me?" she teased him.

Harm was now looking up at her like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Uh, hi Mac, what's up?"

"You tell me flyboy," answered Mac pointing to the kid's book in his hands.

"Oh, this?" he asked. "It's a book a friend of mine sent me."

"And she sent a children's book to you because…?" Mac kept on teasing him.

Just then, the doors of the elevator opened and Commander Mic Brumby walked in and for once Harm was happy to see him.

"Hey, look who's here," said Harm pointing to Mic and hiding the book in his desk drawer.

"Saved by the bell, eh? Well, see you tomorrow," remarked Mac and the rejoined Cmdr. Brumby.

"See you." Harm said.

After the couple left, Harm got ready to go home. He took Cathy's book out of the drawer and made a mental note to call her and thank her. Then the phone rang. Harm wondered who the heck would be calling this late.

"Rabb," he growled in the phone.

"_Harm?_" asked the woman's voice on the other end.

"Yes, who's this?" asked the puzzled man.

"_It's me Cathy._"

It took Harm a few seconds to process who it was. "Cathy!" he exclaimed. "I was just thinking about you!"

"_Liar,_" came the teasing answer from Cathy.

"Hey, you know that my mom taught me never to tell any lies," Harm replied, grinning into the receiver. "Anyway, congratulations on your book. I haven't read it yet, but I'm sure it's great."

"_Thanks, but you know it would have been almost impossible without your help,_" she answered.

"You still can't take compliments," Harm observed. "You deserve them. You're talented and it was about time the world acknowledged that."

"_You sure know how to flatter a woman, Harm,_" Cathy said. "_Anyway, I was calling you because I'll be in Washington for a couple of weeks, you know, promo tour and stuff and I thought it would be nice if we could meet somewhere and catch up a little_."

"Sounds great to me! Just tell me when and where you arrive and I'll pick you up – and before you say anything, I won't take no for an answer!" replied Harm.

"_Okay,"_ Cathy agreed. "_My plane arrives at Dulles Airport on Friday at 9.30 in the morning."_

"Okay then, I'll see you on Friday," Harm said as he jotted down the information on his desk blotter.

"_Good night Harm, and thanks._"

"Good night Cathy," Harm responded. He stayed there with the phone in his hand a few more moments after they'd disconnected. Harm shook his head in disbelief as he gathered up his briefcase and cover and headed for home.

**Chapter**** 2**

**1430 ZULU (0930 EST)**

**Dulles International Airport**

**Washington, D.C.**

Cathy's plane hadn't landed yet but Harm was already pacing around the arrival area, and this since 9.00.

Harm shook his head – he wondered why he was so nervous. It was just Cathy and they'd known each other since they were kids. Actually they hadn't seen each other for quite some time after he had to abandon his career as a pilot… Well, now was not the time to dwell on it. They had kept in touch with letters and over the phone but…

Before his mind could wander off again, there she was, walking through customs, as beautiful as he remembered, but in a way…different, much more confident. She was wearing a blue skirt, with a light blue strap shirt and a matching blouse. Her brown hair was resting on her shoulders and her blue eyes were sparkling.

"Cathy!" he called her. "Cathy, over here!"

She smiled broadly at the man now standing in front of her and fell in his arms.

"Good to see you Harm," she said before pulling away from their embrace. "I almost missed you," Cathy said, teasing once again.

"Good to see you too. You look great!" Harm returned the sentiment.

"Thanks, you're not that bad either!" Cathy exclaimed and laughed. "Dress withes and golden wings. Harm, are you planning to pick up some other girl later?"

"I'm all yours," he answered, flashing her one of those flyboy smiles of his.

"Oh no, the flyboy smile! Ok, spit it out, what do you need?"

"Well, I took the day off, but I'll need to pop by at the office to pick up some files," he said with a charming voice.

"Great! So I'll finally get to meet your friends then. That is, if you're not too ashamed of me to introduce me to them?"

"Are you kidding?! My best friend is a famous writer and a beautiful woman – what is there to be ashamed of?" he answered with a devilish smile.

**1530 ZULU (1030 EST)**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

When Harm and Cathy entered the bullpen, the SECNAV was just coming out of Admiral A. J. Chegwidden's office – much to the admiral's relief in fact.

"Commander Rabb, I thought you took the day off," said the admiral when he spotted Harm.

"I did, Sir," answered Harm. "I just wanted to pick up the Madison file."

"Doing some homework, Commander?" asked Chegwidden with a slightly amused tone.

Harm was at loss of words, which was unusual for him. "Eh, Admiral, may I introduce you to Miss Catherine Parker. She's an old friend of mine," Harm remembered his manners. "Cathy, this is Admiral A. J. Chegwidden, my CO."

"Nice to meet you Admiral," Cathy and the admiral exchanged a handshake.

"My pleasure, Ma'm."

Just then, Tiner arrived and told the admiral that the SECNAV was on the phone.

"I guess it's better not to keep him waiting. Miss Parker, Commander," he said and headed off to his office.

Cathy and Harm finally got to his office. While he was looking for the file that was supposed to be on his desk, Cathy had a look at his friend's office.

"It's a great picture, you know," she said sadly, holding the picture of Harm's father. "You're still looking up to him, aren't you?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

He didn't need to voice his answer. Cathy had always known what was going on with him.

"Hey, you'd better look for your file or we're never gonna get out of here," Cathy changed the subject. "It's not that I don't like it here, but after a long flight, I need some fresh air.

"I'm sure it was here," Harm scratched his head as he looked around.

Just then, Harriet arrived carrying a pile of files, which for a woman in her 8th month of pregnancy wasn't so easy.

"Oh, Commander Rabb. I didn't know you were here," said Harriet, suddenly realising he wasn't alone in the office.

"Harriet, let me take those files," Harm reached for the folders in Harriet's arms. "You shouldn't be doing this, you know. I just wanted to take the Madison file, but I can't find it." He set the pile of folders on the corner of his desk.

"Sir, you asked me to do some background research on the file and bring it back to you, and that's exactly what I was going to do," replied Harriet handing him the file.

"Oh, thanks Harriet," Harm said taking the file in question. "Oh, Cathy, this is Lt. j.g. Harriet Roberts. She looks after us as you can see. Harriet, this is Catherine Parker."

"Nice to meet you Ma'm," said Harriet, who was now very curious about the woman standing in the commander's office.

"Nice to meet you Harriet. You have all my sympathy, it's surely not easy to handle Harm," answered Cathy who was now grinning at Harm.

"I'd better go hand out these files," replied Harriet heading for the door. "Ah, Commander, before I forget, we're having a surprise birthday party tomorrow for Bud. That's my husband, Ma'm, and I thought it would be nice if you could come. And you too, Ma'm, if you'd like."

"It will be a pleasure, Harriet, and just call me Cathy please."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow around 12.00 then. Ma'm…Cathy, Sir," Harriet said and then left.

"I hope you don't mind I accepter her invitation?" Cathy asked suddenly.

"No, not at all. Actually, since you're here, there's something I wanted to ask you," he said in a serious tone. "Would you mind helping me choose a present for Bud?"

"You mean you haven't bought one yet? What would you do without me?" she asked with a huge grin on her face. "Come on, let's go."

**Chapter 3**

**2330 ZULU (1830 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Harm and Cathy had been out looking for Bud's present all morning. After that, since Cathy hadn't been in Washington for a long time, Harm had taken her on a sightseeing tour. They had only stopped once during the whole day for lunch and they both couldn't wait to finally sit down and rest.

"Here we are, welcome to my humble apartment," said Harm as he invited Cathy in.

"Wow! You sure did a great job with this place."

"Hey, I'd told you!" came Harm's offended reply from the kitchen.

"Don't be so touchy," teased back Cathy.

"You know I've missed this," he answered with a soft voice.

""You're not becoming sentimental, are you?" she asked.

"Naaa, no way!" answered Harm, now grinning. "Are you gonna help me prepare dinner or what?" he asked and threw her an apron.

"Ok, Trish warned me not to leave a Rabb man alone in the kitchen, one never knows what could happen!"

"Touché. Mom put me under house arrest for over a month after that little "accident" happened."

"Accident?! You were using her favourite plates like they were Frisbees!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Come on, let's get this pasta ready because I'm starving!" he replied changing subject.

They managed to fix dinner without any problems and finally ate. Just as they finished Cathy's cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had switched it off," she said.

"Yeah, right. It's just so that you don't have to help do the washing up," he teased her.

"Oh, shut up Harm!" she replied and answered the phone. "Hello?…Hi Mike, how is it going? … What? You must be kidding! Where am I supposed to be staying until Monday? … I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, I'll find something…. Ok, I'll see you on Monday. Bye." Cathy sighed as she flipped her cell phone closed.

"Problems?" asked Harm worried.

"They screwed up my hotel reservation. Since my promo tour doesn't start until Monday, they booked the hotel room just from Monday on," she explained. "Do you know if there's an hotel around here where I could still find a room at this time?" she asked him.

"No way. You're not gonna stay in a hotel when there's enough room for the two of us here," Harm exclaimed.

"No Harm, I don't want to bother you more than I already have…" she started.

"Just say yes, ok?" he replied with this boyish smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Harm nodded. "Ok, thanks. What would I do without you?" she asked, now grinning again.

"You'd simply be lost! Why don't you put some music on while I do the washing up," he proposed.

"Yes, sir!" she saluted and headed off.

**0115 ZULU (2015 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Harm managed to get the washing up done in record time as _Neneh__ Cherry's "Woman"_ started to fill the room. Cathy was standing in the living room, her eyes closed, hugging herself. It looked like she was in another world.

Harm came closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked, a little concerned.

"I'm fine. I just get a little nostalgic when I hear this song," she replied almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. You look tired, Cathy, why don't we get your bed ready so you can get some sleep," Harm suggested when the song was over.

"You read my mind as usual," she replied.

Harm was heading for his bedroom, carrying her suitcase, when Cathy stopped him. "Where are you going Harm? I'm going to sleep here," she said pointing to the couch.

"Come on, don't be so difficult and come over here. You know how bad I'd look if people came to know that I let my guests sleep on the couch?!" he answered and dragged her to the bedroom.

Harm, with Navy efficiency, changed the sheets on his bed as Cathy readied for bed in his bathroom.

He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to work a while longer, so if you need anything just ask, ok?"

"Thanks. Good night, Harm," she answered and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, sis."

**Chapter 4**

**1530 ZULU (1030 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

It took Harm a moment to realise where he was and why. One by one his senses awakened. He opened his eyes and saw Cathy in the kitchen. "Mmm, good morning," he said, smelling the wonderful flavour of Italian style coffee.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she replied walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"You know I could get used to waking up like that," he said, flashing her a wide smile.

"Stop dreaming, Harm, I just thought I could do something nice in exchange for your kind hospitality," she answered, walking back to the kitchen. "Why don't you take a shower so that I can finish setting the table and then we can have breakfast?"

"Yes, Ma'm," he said and walked towards the bathroom. He had worked on the Madison file 'til late the evening before and a shower would certainly do him good.

When he came back, Cathy had finished setting the table: there were pancakes, fresh fruits, coffee and orange juice.

"Wow, I should ask you over more often, you know."

"You should thank Grandma. She used to tell me that it's easy to catch a man, but to keep one it's good to know how to spoil him," she answered laughing.

"Sounds like Grandma," he replied.

They finished breakfast and got ready to go.

**1600 ZULU (1100 EST)**

**Roberts' apartment**

**Rosslyn, Virginia**

Harm and Cathy were now standing in front of Bud and Harriet's apartment.

"I shouldn't be here Harm," said Cathy suddenly worried.

"What are you talking about?" asked a puzzled Harm.

"I don't know… I hardly know anyone and…" Cathy started but was interrupted by Harm, who was now standing in front of her.

"Cathy, stop being so worried. You'll see, they'll love you. And anyway, you've already met Harriet and the admiral, who's probably the…"

"I am what Commander?" asked Admiral Chegwidden in mock sternness.

Startled, Harm looked past Cathy to see his commanding officer.

"Oh, Sir…" and before Harm could do any worse, the admiral shook hands with Cathy. "How are you Miss Parker?"

"Admiral, good to see you again, and please call me Cathy," she replied.

"In that case it's A. J."

"Uh, we'd better go in before Bud shows up," suggested Harm.

Bud had been assigned a case out of town and was coming back at any moment. Harriet greeted A. J., Harm and Cathy: "Please come in. Bud just called me from the airport, which gives us some more time to get everything ready and introduce Cathy to everyone, that is, if you don't mind, Sir."

"Don't ask me Harriet. She's a grown woman," he answered.

"Show me the way Harriet," replied Cathy flashing a devilish look at Harm.

Harriet introduced Cathy to the Mattonis, Commander Imes, Lieutenant Singer, Petty Officer Tiner and their respective dates.

"We're almost done Cathy, don't worry," Harriet reassured her. "Major, may I introduce you to Miss Catherine Parker? Cathy, this is Major Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Mic Brumby."

"Nice to meet you, and call me Mic," answered Brumby.

"My friends usually call me Mac," added the major.

"Nice to meet you, and just call me Cathy, ok?" she replied shaking hands with the two of them.

"Parker…" wondered Mac aloud. "Parker, as in the friend Harm received the kids book from?" she asked. Mic and Harriet exchanged puzzled looks.

"Guilty as charged, Ma'm," answered Cathy smiling.

"Wait a moment!" A light dawned on Harriet, who walked over to the bookshelf and finally returned with a copy of _The Gold Stone_. "Is this the book you're talking about?" asked Harriet showing the book to Cathy, who nodded. "My mom sent it to me as a present for the baby. It's a wonderful book!" said Harriet enthusiastically.

"Thanks Harriet," replied Cathy.

"Lieutenant Roberts is here!" exclaimed Tiner, who was keeping an eye on the parking lot.

"Ok, people, you know what to do!" ordered the admiral and everyone hid.

They heard Bud fumbling with the door and when he finally managed to get in…

"SURPRISE!!"

Bud stood there in shock fro a few seconds. Then Harriet approached and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Bud," she said lovingly.

"Oh my…Harriet….it's wonderful!" replied Bud, still a little in shock.

**1900 ZULU (1400 EST)**

**Roberts' apartment**

**Rosslyn, Virginia**

Everybody was sitting at the table, empty plates in front of them. They had all enjoyed Harriet's fabulous lunch. It was now time for the cake. Harriet and Cathy, who had disappeared in the kitchen a few minutes earlier, came up from behind Bud gesturing the others to sing, while they carried the cake with the lightened candles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BUD, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"This is wonderful…" managed to say Bud.

"Come on, Bud, make a wish," said Mac.

Bud looked at Harriet and then blew the candles out. Everybody cheered, except for Bud and Harriet, who fell in each other's arms, unaware of everything and everyone around them.

"They look so happy…" whispered Cathy to Harm.

"They truly are," replied Harm. "Don't worry, you'll find someone that deserves you…" and then added grinning, "And if you don't, I could sacrifice myself and take you!"

"Very funny, Harm!" she answered, elbowing him playfully. "I wonder why you're still single…"

When everyone had their piece of cake, Bud started to open the presents. When he got to Harm and Cathy's present, he shook the box tentatively, as to guess its content.

"You won't hear a thing, Bud, just open it," Harm encouraged.

Bud unwrapped the box and found himself with one of those do-it-yourself models of a Stearman in his hands.

"Wow! Commander, this is great!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, look, you missed this," said Harriet handing him an envelope that had fallen out of the box. Bud opened it and found a blank flight sheet. He looked at Harm, puzzled.

"Well, when you're finished with that one you might want to take a ride on a real one," explained Harm referring to his own biplane, "Sarah".

"Great! I don't know how to thank you, all of you. I couldn't be more happy!" said Bud, moved.

**2300 ZULU (1800 EST)**

**Robert's apartment**

**Rosslyn, Virginia**

Almost everyone had left. Harriet and Cathy were in the kitchen cleaning up the mess, while Bud and Harm were trying to figure out how to put the pieces of the Stearman model together.

"They are like kids, give them a toy to play with and they're happy," said Cathy pointing to the men sitting on the living room floor.

"Oh yes, I couldn't agree more!" said Harriet as they both started giggling. "How long have you known Commander Rabb, I mean Harm?"

"That's a long time ago! We grew up together. My parents moved in the house beside the Rabbs when I was five and he was seven. We became friends pretty fast. I was new in town so he showed me around and always made sure that the other kids wouldn't pick on me," explained Cathy.

"That sounds like the Commander," replied Harriet, smiling.

"Yeah, always out saving the world and protecting the weak ones," said Cathy. "How long have you and Bud been married?"

"It's a little bit over a year. And now little A. J. is coming…" replied Harriet, her hands on her belly.

"You'll be a good mom," said Cathy, "and Bud a great daddy!"

"Have you ever been married?" asked Harriet.

"Uh, no," answered Cathy, who was still staring at the two men. "I haven't found the right one yet." Looking back at Harriet, Cathy blushed.

Just then, Bud showed up at the kitchen door. "Do you need any help?" he asked innocently.

"Nice of you to ask, but we're done!" answered Harriet, putting the last plate away.

"I think we'd better go," said Harm. "You had a long day and I bet you want to spend some time alone."

"It was really a nice party Harriet. Thanks for inviting me," added Cathy.

"Thank you for coming," said Bud.

"Drive safely," Harriet added.

"Drive safely? An ex tomcat pilot? I'd better drive!" exclaimed Cathy taking the keys out of Harm's hands.

After they'd left Harriet said, "They make a nice couple, don't they?"

"HARRIET!!!" replied Bud.

**Chapter 5**

**0030 ZULU (1930 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

"The Stearman idea was great, Cathy," said Harm while getting them something to drink.

"Yeah, I saw you enjoyed it as much as Bud," answered Cathy joining him in the kitchen.

"Hey! I had to show him how to do it!" he exclaimed and handed her a glass of wine. She flashed him a sceptical look. "You hungry?" asked Harm.

"Are you kidding? With all we ate at the party?" she answered, rolling her eyes and heading for the living room.

"You're probably right, maybe later?"

"Maybe…" replied Cathy, who was now looking at the books in Harm's living room. She finally chose one.

"What are you looking at?" asked Harm from the couch.

"Your high school yearbook," she answered and sat down next to him. "I've always wondered what Jerry had written under our picture of the graduating ball." Although Harm was one year ahead, Cathy had been his date for the ball.

"Nothing special…no need to look for it…"said Harm, trying to get the book from Cathy.

"Take your hands off it, Commander!" she ordered him. "Ah, here it is." She had found it. The picture showed a 19-year-old Harm, wearing a black tuxedo, holding 18-year-old Cathy in his arms. Under the picture, in their friend's handwriting: _Harm & Cathy, would make a great couple if they'd stop considering themselves like brother and sister_. "That's Jerry. Always trying to play matchmaker," said Cathy smiling.

Just then Harm's stomach rumbled loudly and all Harm could do was to look up at her with an apologising look.

"I have an idea," she said smiling. "There's still some pasta left from last night; let's add some fresh vegetables, my secret salad dressing and have dinner before you starve," she said putting the yearbook back on the shelf.

"You sure," asked Harm.

"No problem, I don't mind having something to eat either," she replied, heading for the kitchen.

"Well then, just tell me what you need for your special dressing…" he started to say, walking over to her.

"Nice try, brother," she said, smiling at him. "If it's called secret dressing there's probably a reason to it. Grandma was categorical about that!" exclaimed Cathy who knew her way around Harm's kitchen after their culinary exploit the evening before.

"And what about the "spoiling-your-man" part then?" he asked, flashing her one of his smiles.

"Well, that's pretty easy," she answered matter-of-factly. "If you tell them the trick, they won't need you anymore, so why don't you do your part while I do mine."

"Had to give it a try, you know," replied Harm.

It didn't take them long to get everything ready, and as far as Harm was concerned, not much longer to empty his plate.

"How do you do that?" asked Cathy amazed.

"Do what?"

"Well, it looks like you haven't had anything to eat for days!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! You know if you keep that tone up, little lady, you'll do all the washing up by yourself!" replied Harm in his best parent voice, which made them both burst out laughing.

**0245 ZULU (2145 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

"It was nice to meet your colleagues, you all seem to get along pretty good," said Cathy snuggling up next to Harm.

"Yeah, they're all nice people," he replied.

"Especially Mac…" said Cathy curious.

"She's a good friend and we make a good team at work," he answered simply.

"I see…good partners, eh? Like Kate?" she teased referring to Lieutenant Caitlin "Kate" Pike.

"Oh, come on Cathy! You of all people should know that it's possible for a man and a woman to be friends without ever becoming an item…and anyway, she's been dating the Australian commander lately," he replied.

"If you say so…" said Cathy grinning.

"Oh, stop it!" exclaimed Harm and threw her one of the pillows he'd grabbed from the couch, hitting her right in the face.

"Hey!! If it's war you want, you're gonna get it!!" replied Cathy throwing the pillow back at him, just before he started to tickle her.

"Oh no, please stop it!!" she managed to say between laughs before they both landed next to each other on the floor.

"Why do I always end up acting like a teeny when you're around?" asked Cathy still trying to catch her breath.

"Because it's fun! I missed you, you know," replied Harm.

She rolled closer to Harm, her hand across his chest: "I missed you too flyboy."

They stayed like that a while, enjoying the closeness, and no words needed.

Harm's mind started wandering…thinking about all the two of them had gone through together…

**Chapter 6**

**La Jolla**

**California**

**Seven years earlier**

Harm was standing in front of Cathy's apartment, not sure if he should knock. They had spent a lot of time together after he came back from active duty…after the crash that had killed his RIO…

She had managed to help him get a hold of his life when he didn't know where to start from. Working on the biplane had been her idea and he had to admit that it had worked, at least partly because he still hadn't figured out what he should do with his career in the Navy.

He hoper her boyfriend, Jack, wouldn't be there. He'd always been a jealous person and Jack didn't like him particularly, he'd always had a hard time accepting the bond Harm and Cathy shared. I wonder what Cathy finds in him, he thought.

Finally he knocked at his friend's door. At first it seemed no one was home. Strange…I thought I'd seen Cathy's car, he thought. He was about to go when he heard something fall crashing on the floor. He tried to open the door. It wasn't locked.

It took his eyes a moment to get used to the lack of light. All the blinds were closed. He made his way through the corridor and when he got to the living room he saw her.

Cathy was lying on the floor, close to the couch. A vase with flowers had fallen on the floor. "Cathy…" he whispered and rushed to her.

He kneeled beside her and saw that her t-shirt was ripped. He moved her hair out of her face… "Oh my God, Cathy…" Her face was full of bruises, her upper lip broken and she seemed to have several other haematomas on her arms. He called her again.

"Mmm…Harm…what are you…where is Jack?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible.

"Don't worry. You'll be ok. I'll drive you to the hospital and they'll take care of you," he said with a broken voice. Who did this to you Cathy? he thought.

**Thornton Hospital**

**La Jolla**

**California**

When they arrived at the hospital they didn't have to wait long until a doctor came.

"Miss Parker, I'm Dr. Joyce. If you follow me, we'll take care of you, ok?" he said. "Sir, I'm sorry but you can't come in," the doctor told Harm, who wanted to argue but was interrupted by Cathy.

"Harm please,…"tried to reassure him Cathy. He wasn't convinced, but if she didn't want him in there he wouldn't argue.

Half an hour later the doctor came out and told Harm that Cathy wanted to see him. "Doctor, how is she doing?" he enquired.

"She has a couple of broken ribs and several bruises but she'll survive it," the doctor replied.

"Thanks."

He opened the door of the room to find Cathy sitting on the bed struggling to put her jacket back on.

"Wait, let me help you," he said shortening the distance between them. She seemed so fragile. While he helped her with the jacket, Cathy avoided his look. When she was finally wearing the jacket he took her face in his hands making her look at him.

"I'll take you to Grandma's ok?" making it more a statement than a question. Cathy just nodded in response.

**Sarah Rabb's residence**

**La Jolla, California**

During the ride home Cathy had fallen asleep. Harm had called Grandma from the hospital, so that when they arrived there was a room ready for Cathy.

He took her in his arms, carried her up and put her to bed. "Have a good sleep," he whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead. He closed the door and joined Grandma in the kitchen.

"What happened Harm?" Sarah asked him.

"I really don't know Grandma. When I got to her place I found her like that," he replied.

"I can't believe he could go that far…" she said.

"Who?" asked Harm puzzled.

"Well…the one who hit her…" replied Sarah nervously.

"You know who did this to her?"

"Harm please…"

"Grandma…"

"You should talk to Cathy tomorrow when she gets up. Good night Harm," she said leaving him wondering what this was all about.

**Sarah Rabb's residence**

**La Jolla, California**

When Harm got up the following day, Sarah had already left, leaving him a note in the kitchen saying that she wouldn't be home all day. He decided to prepare a nice breakfast for him and Cathy, just in case she woke up before lunchtime.

He was so concentrated setting the table that he didn't notice Cathy at the kitchen's door, wearing the grey sweaters Grandma had left for her.

"Good morning," she said. He turned around and joined her kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning." Ok Harm, now think. How are you doing is not the appropriate question. "How did you sleep?" Oh please, is this the best you can do?

"Like a baby. Where is Grandma?" she asked noticing that Harm was setting the table.

"She left a note that she won't be home before dinner time," he answered. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!" she replied smiling. "Ouch!" she said bringing her fingers to her lips. "Remind me not to smile too much ok?"

"Why don't you sit down and have some coffee?" he proposed.

"Sounds great," she replied.

Later that morning, after Harm had finished cleaning the kitchen and Cathy had taken a restoring shower they went for a walk.

There was a little pond not too far from Grandma's house where Cathy and Harm used to play as kids. It was a quiet spot with a huge tree and a wooden bench next to it. Cathy sat down while Harm leaned to the tree.

It was the same place where Harm had finally opened up to Cathy about his crash and, long before, had told her about his plan to go to Vietnam looking for his father.

He waited for her to talk. It took her some time to get it out, but once she started she told him everything about how Jack had started to drink and then to hit her.

Harm couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could I not notice anything in her letters? he thought. Not only am I night blind, but also so stupid to let this happen to Cathy!

Cathy had sensed what Harm was going through in his mind. "Nobody knew about it Harm. He took care never to hit me on the face so that no one would notice and…he was always sorry when he sobered up… I didn't tell anyone…" she said.

"But Grandma knew about it," he replied.

"Just before you came back she noticed some bruises on my forearm, and she made me tell her everything."

Harm was now standing next to her. "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked not looking at her.

"Because I asked her not to," Cathy had managed to say, tears running down her cheeks.

Harm turned around, kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. She wiped her tears away with one hand while the other was still resting in Harm's hands. She could see the question in his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you, but when Trish told me about your crash I thought that the last thing you needed was to worry about me. What I didn't expect was that helping you would give me the strength to face Jack."

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"In the last weeks I spent a lot of time with you and Jack…well, he didn't appreciate too much. You know, he's always been jealous of our relationship. Anyways, last night I told him I needed some time alone to think about us…about everything and that I would leave. Then he started to say that he wouldn't let me go without fighting…I'd never seen him like that…" she explained her eyes watering.

"You should tell the police," he said, unable to say anything more. How did he dare?

"I don't know Harm…"

"It's the only way to make sure he won't hurt you or anyone else anymore. I couldn't help you before but I won't let you down this time, we'll get through this together."

And Harm did keep his promise. He helped Cathy during the trial that followed and put Jack in jail, and he encouraged her to make a career of what she liked the most, writing. At the same time he decided what to do of his life and became a lawyer.

**0300 ZULU (2200 EST)**

**Harm's apartment**

**Present day**

Harm hadn't noticed that Cathy had fallen asleep. He carefully sat up, slipped his arm around her and carried her to bed.

She looks so peaceful he thought. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, covered her with the blanked and kissed her goodnight.

**0405 ZULU (2305 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Harm was still wide awake when he heard noises coming from the bedroom. He recognised Cathy's voice. She's probably talking in her sleep, he thought right before he heard her call his name. He got up as fast as he could and headed for the bedroom.

"Harm!" she screamed.

When he got to her she was awake, trembling and breathing hard. Tears were starting to make their way down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay," said Harm holding her tight.

"…Jack…he was hurting me…", Cathy managed to say in between sobs.

"It was just a nightmare, you're safe here," Harm said trying to soothe her by caressing her back. He held her like that until she'd stopped trembling and her tears dried out. He was just about to part from their embrace when Cathy spoke.

"Please stay with me, don't go," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't' worry," he answered and lay down, holding her close to him.

A couple of minutes later, Cathy fell asleep reassured by her friend's presence. Not long after, it was Harm's turn to give in to sleep.

**Chapter 7**

**1500 ZULU (1000 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

The shower was running when Cathy finally woke up. She looked at her watch to see that it was already ten o'clock; she'd really needed the long sleep and still didn't want to get up.

A few minutes later she heard the water stop running and not long after Harm showed up, wearing only a towel around his waist, his hair still wet from the shower.

"I…sorry…I didn't know you were awake…" he mumbled, seemingly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about me, I have seen you wearing less than you are now before," she replied coolly, as the fact that he was standing half-naked in the bedroom wasn't affecting her…yeah, right! He might be like a brother to her, but he is a very attractive man, and whatever they said about dress whites…there was no comparison with this!

"I'll just take some clothes and I'll be gone," said Harm rushing to the closet.

"Whatever…I'll just lay here some more." That said, she rolled on the other side of the bed cuddling the pillow. She heard him fumbling with the drawers and then he disappeared in the bathroom again.

When he returned several minutes later, he was fully clothed and freshly shaved. Cathy, on the other hand, was half asleep again.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up," he whispered in Cathy's ear.

"Mmm, what took you so long?" asked Cathy grinning at him. "I always thought boys would need less time in the bathroom."

"You know, I was gonna take you out for a picnic, but now…" he answered, pretending to be offended by her remark.

"No, please! I promise to be a good girl…" replied Cathy

"Well…ok, but just for this one time lady!" said Harm heading for the kitchen. "Why don't you get ready while I prepare our picnic?"

"I'll try to be quick!" said Cathy before disappearing in the bathroom.

**1700 ZULU (1200 EST)**

**Glover Park**

**Georgetown**

It was a warm and sunny day, perfect for a picnic in the park. They had managed to find a quiet spot and Harm was setting a blanket on the grass while Cathy unpacked the lunch.

"Mmm, strawberries! I love them!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not time for dessert yet," replied Harm taking the box out of her hands.

"Ok, what's on the menu then?" asked Cathy.

"Well Ma'm, today we have grilled chicken with rice, Greek salad and pita bread," he answered.

"Oh my! How did you manage to do all this in…" she started to say, but stopped when she saw the grin on her friend's face. "Ok, I'll surrender, girls do need some time to get ready!"

While having lunch, the two of them had a little small talk, but they both carefully avoided Cathy's nightmare of the night before. But at one moment Cathy spoke up. "You didn't ask."

"Asked what"

"You know what I'm talking about. Last night, the nightmare," replied Cathy.

"Oh, that. I thought you would talk about it when you felt ready," he said simply.

"I thought I'd gotten over it. I mean worrying about Jack and everything, even the nightmares," she started to say, avoiding Harm's look. "I don't know…maybe it's all this promo tour thing and having to appear in public…You probably I think I'm paranoid, he?" She finally met Harm's gaze.

"Cathy, after what you've been through with Jack, its' no wonder you feel a little nervous about the tour," he replied. "But look what you've become after he got out of your life: you're a successful writer, you like what you do and people who know you can't help but loving you."

"Thanks," she said simply.

"Anytime," he replied with a smile. He stayed quite for a while and Cathy gave him an enquiring look.

"You know I had to give up my pilot career because I couldn't see at night…" he started. She nodded encouraging him to continue. "Well, I went to see this eye specialist…and he told me that I don't really have night blindness."

"Wow, that's news. Wait a sec', what about the first diagnosis?" she asked puzzled.

"They made a mistake. Dr. Mitchell says that a simple laser surgery could fix the problem."

"You're going to undergo that surgery to go back flying, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know, it's not 100 sure it will work, but…I have to give it a try. I mean…being a pilot is what I trained for all my life…"

"Except the years studying law and those you spent at JAG," replied Cathy more harshly than she intended to be.

"Cathy…"

"I'm sorry Harm. I shouldn't have said that. I have no right to judge your decision. I know how much flying meant…means to you. So if it's what you want you should go for it."

"Thanks Cathy," he replied and hugged her. "It _is _important to me.

**Chapter 8**

**1215 ZULU (0715 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

When Harm woke up he found a note from Cathy in the kitchen:

_Had to get up early to go to my publisher. Thanks for everything. Love, Cathy PS: I'll call you tonight ok?_

"Good luck," he said putting the note back on the counter and getting ready for work.

**1600 ZULU (1100 EST)**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Hey Harm," said Mac walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Mac, coffee?" he asked pointing to the coffee mug she was holding, to which she nodded affirmatively.

"How is Cathy doing?" she asked casually.

"Good, I think. Haven't seen her today. Her promo tour started this morning and she left early," he replied.

"Oh, she's staying at your place?"

"Uh…yeah, she had a problem with her hotel reservation but now it's fixed," he answered walking back to his office.

"She seems a nice person."

"She really is and she's a good friend."

"So, you two are just friends?" she asked.

"You know, you two should really have a talk because you ask the same things," he replied leaving a puzzled Mac behind.

By the time she followed him in his office he was already on the phone. She'll have to get back to him later.

"Can you just wait a moment?" he said and walked over to the door to close it. "Please, go ahead…Yes, that's great. I didn't know you could do that so soon…I'll meet you next week then…Thank you Dr. Mitchell," he said and hung up.

**0100 ZULU (2000 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Harm was fixing dinner as the phone rang.

"Rabb."

"_Hi Harm, it's Cathy_."

"Cathy, how are you doing?" he asked happy to hear from her.

"_Not bad, it was a long day though._"

"Yeah, I can imagine. Did all work out fine with the promo and your room?" he enquired.

"_I had a great time at the kid's library today, they were all so cute!_" she said amazed. "_As for the room…I love it! Not that I didn't like it at your place, but you have no whirlpool in your bathroom,_" she teased him.

That's the noise in the background, the whirlpool, he thought. "I see…since you're enjoying your bath that much I'll better hang up," he said.

"Well, I would invite you over to share, but you know…the tub isn't big enough…" she replied leaving Harm startled fo_r a moment. "_Anyway, I don't mind talking to you while soaking in the bubbles here," she said smiling at the phone. "By the way, did you hear from your doctor?" she changed subject.

What did she say about the bubbles? he thought. "Uh…yes, he called me this morning and he arranged the surgery for Wednesday morning in one week."

"That's great Harm. Would you mind if I come with you?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Well, I'll leave you to your bath now. I still have a little work to do and I haven't had dinner yet," he said.

"Ok, don't work too hard. Good night."

"Good night."

**Chapter 9**

**0015 ZULU (2015 EST)**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Harm had invited Cathy over for dinner. Dr. Mitchell had called him earlier to confirm that the surgery had worked out fine, his eyes were fixed and they had to celebrate it.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked taking place next to him.

"I have to ask the Admiral to reassign me to active duty, then I'll have to undergo some tests and wait to see if they want me back in the air."

"Did you tell Mac yet?" The guilty look on his face needed no further explanation. "Harm, she's your partner…and your friend. She should know.

"I…I wanted to see if the surgery worked out fine before telling anybody, I guess I can't postpone it anymore," he replied.

The music was playing in the background. When a new song started Cathy got up and asked Harm to dance. He joined her and took her in his arms. They started to move to the rhythm of the music, slowly, lost in each other's company.

_I've been searching a long time_

_For someone exactly like you_

_I'll been travelling all around the world_

_Waiting for you to come through_

_Someone like you_

_You make it all worthwhile_

_Someone like you_

Cathy's head was resting on Harm's chin, her hand on his chest.

"When are you leaving" asked Harm.

"Monday. We'll head for New York and then to Chicago," she said in a whisper.

_I've been doing some soul searching_

_To find out where you were_

_I've been up and down the highway_

_In all kinds of foreign land_

_Someone like you_

_You make it all worthwhile_

_Someone like you_

"How come every time we get together it's never for long?" Cathy's face was now buried in Harm's neck.

"I guess it's bad timing," she answered.

"I was getting used to have you around."

"I'll miss you," she said and he held her tighter.

_But just lately I've realised_

_Baby, the best is yet to come_

_Someone like you_

_You make it all worthwhile_

_Someone like you_

_Someone exactly like you_

When the music went off they held each other a while longer. It was Cathy who broke apart their embrace.

"I'd better go…it's been a very long day…"

"Yeah…you're right. Should I give you a ride home?"

"No need, I have the car," she answered looking for her handbag.

"Uh, right. Well…then…goodnight," he replied walking her to the door.

"Good night Harm," she said and he closed the door. "Very bad timing…"

**Chapter 10**

**2300 ZULU (1800 EST)**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Cathy!" Harriet greeted her as she walked in the bullpen.

"Hi Harriet, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Not bad, but I think I'm going to explode if this kid gets any bigger?" she answered her hands resting on her belly. "Are you looking for the Commander?"

"Yes, he's supposed to give me a ride to the airport?"

"You're already leaving?" Harriet asked surprised.

"Yeah, with every book it's the same," she replied.

"I bet the Commander is going to miss you."

"It was fun to have him around…anyway have you seen him?"

"He went to see the admiral but it shouldn't be too long. Why don't you wait in his office?" she proposed.

"Thank you Harriet."

"No problem. I wish you good luck and I hope we'll see you soon," she said.

"I'd love too. I'd really like to meet your little baby," answered Cathy and then Harriet left.

Just as she was looking for something to busy herself with while waiting for Harm he came through the door.

"Hey, are you ready to go Cathy?" he asked as he gathered up his briefcase.

"Sure, let's go," she said.

**0030 ZULU (1930 EST)**

**Dulles International Airport**

**Washington, D.C.**

_"Passengers to New York, please board at gate 15."_

"That's my flight, I'd better get going," said Cathy.

"I wish you good luck for the tour and I hope we won't let pass that much time again," he replied trying to smile without success, avoiding her gaze.

"Hey, don't…you are going to go back flying, you should be happy Harm," she replied cupping his face with her hands and making him look at her. "I really hope you'll find your way and that you won't forget about your friends here on the ground."

"I won't, you know that. I'll miss you Cathy…" he said as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered.

_"Last call for passengers to New York, please board at gate 15."_

Cathy pulled away from their embrace, her eyes filled with tears. "I really have to go now, bye…" she said and headed for the gate.

"Bye…" he whispered.

_Someone like you_

_Keeps me satisfied_

_Someone exactly like you_

****


End file.
